One of Those Nights
by P i n k M a t t e r
Summary: A house filled with hormonal college kids, booze, and one box of condoms is sure to have some drawbacks. Just ask Sora and Kairi. They have a...problem. A slowly growing,living,BREATHING problem.
1. Chapter 1

I'm home sick from school, and I decided to write a new fanfic for you lovely people. Leave me some reviews, yeah? c: Well, or not... :L It's your choice.

This is NOT a lemon, it's just extremely sexual. And filled with swears. Don't like it? You butthurts can go somewhere else. If you're expecting a PWP (Porn without Point) you may leave also.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, GEEZE.

"Wake up, Sora. Get your ass out of bed, man! Kairi's gone!" Riku shook his friend out of his drunken sleep, only to be rewarded by the young man rolling over, showing him well made, erm, manhood.

"Fuck Sora! Put some goddamn clothes on! I don't wanna see that!"

Sora opened one blue eye, dulled by sleep and a hangover. "Calm your tits, Riku. I had sex before I fell a sleep, holy fuck. I'm sorry I was to distracted with post-orgasmic bliss that I didn't put my boxers on, you little bitch."

Riku straightened up, face sullen and embarrassed. "Anyways, like I was saying, Kairi left. She had to have left while we were all sleeping, 'cause no one ever remember her leaving. Do you know when she did?"

"Do I look like her babysitter? I don't know when she left. I mean, we came back at 4:30 in the morning, fucked at like, quarter after, and then passed out. She had to have left sometime after that." The brunette pulled a pillow over his head and snuggled into the faded gray comforter filled with holes. "Now get the fuck out. I'm trying to sleep."

"You know what time it is, right? It's four in the fucking afternoon. Time to start the day. I mean, the party starts at six, You'll never have time to pretty yourself up if you sleep any later." Riku informed him, rolling his blue-green eyes. He himself was already fresh and clean; adourned in a white dress shirt, the sleaves rolled up, revealing his muscular lower arm. On his legs were dark jeans.

Sora grumbled to himself. "Fine, you fucking douche. I'll get up." He stood from the bed, and stretched his long, bronzed limbs, exposing his well-endowed manliness. He saw Riku scowl at him, and smirked. "What, Riku? Never see a real man like moi before? Take a good glance buddy, only one person is allowed to bask in my glory."

"And would that person be me?" A feminine voice piped up, the beholder of the voice grinning sexily.

Riku turned his head to the red-headed young woman, leaning against the doorway, smiling seductively. She wore a pink off-the shoulder, cut off sweatshirt that showed the pale flatness of her taught tummy. Faded denim short-shorts showed off her long white legs, and supple thighs the colour of alabaster. On her face were heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Oh hot damn, Kairi. Thank god I'm not dressed yet..."

Kairi smirked at Sora's statement and winked. "You like? I mean," she turned around, flaunting her whole body. "We are throwing a party, right?"

Sora smiled, and winked at her. "Shall we...?" He hinted towards the bed with his hand.

"Oh my god, ew. I'm leaving. Use a fucking condom, you sex freaks." Riku quickly walked out the room, and slammed the door behind him. As much as he didn't want to say anything, he so would've stayed and watched the action. What could he say? Kairi was a freaking babe.

Kairi gasped as she was tackled to the bed, her lengthy legs flying up in the air and throwing off her glasses. "Anxious much?" she heaved, her neck being smothered in kisses.

Sora grabbed her posterior and held her close. "You look so good, I just want to eat you up." He was already panting, like a dog who was affected by a female one in heat.

"I mean, if you really wanted to, you COULD very well eat me." Kairi pulled his caramel locks and looked up at the old, white ceiling. Her heart-shaped face was flushed, and she was flustered beyond any consoling.

"I know." Sora had his face buried the soft fabric of her sweatshirt, kissing her through it. "Take your shirt off?"

Kairi listened and fumbled her way out the heavy top, tossing it onto the messy floor next to the bed. She blushed at the way Sora stared at her heaving chest, nearly drooling.

"Sora, quit staring! You've seen it before, y'know!" She covered her bosom with her hands.

Sora swallowed lust and saliva. "I know but...oh dear god, open your legs! We're having sex NOW, I don't care about foreplay."

Kairi gave a smart smile, and shut her legs tight. "You really want it? Come and get it." she giggled a bit at his dumbfound face.

"What? You cheat! Get me all hot and bothered just to cockblock me! You fucking suck!" Sora's face was red with want and need.

"Exactly. And if you really want it, you'll give me foreplay." she pointed to her chest, adourned in a lacy red and black push up bra. "Starting here. Now get to lovin', you sexy bloke."

Sora groaned, nuzzled his face into the white of her neck. "Fine. Prepare to be ravished, my lady."

Kairi chuckled, before sucking in a sharp breath as Sora began his "lovin'".

Oh hot damn.

And there's chapter one. It was short, and to the point. Prepare for chapter two, my little snakies. Everyone's a bit OC, I know. but get over it.

And other characters will pop up in the next chapter. Love Roxas, Namine, and Axel? You'll get them and more in the next one.

Hope you liked it c:


	2. Your Boat Rocked Yet?

Hey there, my lovely snakies, I have returned with chapter 2. I didn't get any reviews on chapter 1, but hey, it's only been up for a day. I don't know if you guys really dig it, but until I find out, I'm gunna keep posting. So enjoy, my sweets c:

And a very special shoutout to sora93kairi. She's a real sweetheart. Check her stuff out!(:

"Oh, yuck, I feel disgusting." Kairi stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair was ruffled and messy; her cheeks flame red. Those full pale thighs were damp with sweat, and other, ahem, liquid.

Sora, who was laying on his stomach, looked over his shoulder at her. "Why? If anything, you should feel great. I mean, I AM one helluva lover."

"Uhm, I dunno, you know I hate when you, uh, 'finish' in me. It feels so gross..."

"I thought chicks were supposed to like that? Isn't it supposed to 'heighten the orgasm'?"

"For some women, maybe. But not for me. I need to take a shower. I wish there was a way for me to clean my fucking insides. Ick, I'm getting a beer." Kairi stood up and pulled on her panties.

Sora watched her put on her clothes; his eyes scowering her curvy frame. How a woman could only be 5"5' and have such long legs baffled him. Were her legs always that long? Or her chest, so, erm, full? She was sex on legs; literally.

"You ever plan on putting clothes on?" Kairi asked, now fully dressed. As dressed as she was in the first place; her white legs and thighs were still free from fabric.

"Ahah, yeah. Hold on." Sora ambled over towards the dresser, pulling out a blue vee-neck t-shirt, and black jeans. He looked over at Kairi as he got dressed.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder why we've never dated." Sora's face was serious, and sullen; too sullen for a young man like him.

Kairi swallowed. "Well, we've decided that we don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. It's strictly sexual. It's been that way since highschool."

True; the two twenty year olds we're not only sex-buddies, but best friends. They met eighth grade, both the ripe old ages of 14. They hung-out, talked, ate pizza together; anything young teenagers would do. But once ninth grade struck, an accidental grope took place, leading to touching, and fondling, and well, Sora proceeded with his first, non-self-inflicted orgasm, resulting in Kairi being disgusted beyond belief at the "nasty, white stuff" he produced.

A week after this encounter, the two decided that they were old and mature enough for the next step in their friendship: Kairi's pleasure. After days of praciticing on her, they soon were addicted to it; both Sora and Kairi. In between classes, under the lunch table, under the blankets at Riku's house; they were constantly touching each other.

And like most teenagers, they achieved complete nirvana. In sex. Of course, their first time was awkward, painful, embarrasing, but worth it. And since then, they had been doing it like rabbits.

But they didn't love each other.

They were only friends.

Sora nodded, blushing and laughing at himself. "Right, right. Like I had to say that. We know we're only friends."

Kairi gave him an awkward smile. "Why did you randomly come up with that? That came out of no-where."

Sora scratched the back of his head while walking to the bedroom door. "I dunno. Just something I thought of."

"Of course." Kairi walked out of the room, hips swaying side-to-side in a sexy manner. In the past six years he had known her, she had grown into a sex-kitten. From short-haired and doll-like, to blossoming beauty and innocently appealing, to what she was now; it baffled him.

"Sora, are you coming?" Kairi tilted her head at him, a bewildered look on her face.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I'm coming. Let's go." He slapped Kairi on the ass and strutted out of the room.

He had a party to throw.

Chapter two is DONE. It was short, I know, but it was all I felt like doing. I know there were supposed to be more characters, I'm sorry; I just felt like focusing on Kairi and Sora for this one. Next chapter, I promise, there will be new development. Just gimme some time, yeah?

There you go, my lovelies. Enjoy and review.

NO FLAMES HOWEVER.

K, I'm done c:


End file.
